The present disclosure relates generally to a turbine system and more particularly to a fuel injector that may be used with a turbine system.
At least some known turbine systems include a combustor that channels fuel therethrough and ignite the fuel to create combustion gases. At least some known combustors include a plurality of fuel nozzle assembles that have a low natural frequency. Operating with a low natural frequency, over time, may decrease an operating life and/or efficiency of at least some known combustors.
To facilitate increasing the natural frequency, at least some known fuel nozzle assemblies are coupled to and supported by a base support structure. However, combustors that include additional components, such as a quaternary fuel injection system, are generally space-limited, cluttered, and/or have complex configurations that may increase the likelihood that airflow anomalies may be created within the combustor and, thus, decreasing an operating efficiency of the combustor. Moreover, the costs of designing, fabricating, and/or maintaining such combustors having complex configurations generally is higher than combustors having a simpler design.